One disastrous Fairy Tales
by SakuraHiraHira
Summary: Something that.... no pairing, just for fun...


**One disastrous Fairy Tales.**

Emm… I have so much time in my hand….. Yet I have this huge humongous writer block so I came out with this disastrous story, please forgive me if this is totally ridiculous.

* * *

Disclaimer- I didn't own either Little Red Riding Hood or Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny. Thank you.

* * *

"Once upon the time, in the darkest forest, there was a girl named Little Red Riding Hood. She was called that because she loved to wear a red hood."

Enter Cagalli wearing a green hood.

"I said red," The Narrator said to Cagalli. Cagalli confused with it, went back behind the stage.

"Ok, let's start again," The Narrator smiled to the audience.

"Once upon the time, in the darkest forest, there was a girl named Little Red Riding Hood. She named that because she loved to wear a red hood."

Cagalli entered once again, but now she wearing a yellow hood.

"When I said red, I mean RED!!!" The Narrator shouted at Cagalli.

"But…But… Yellow suits me more, right?" Cagalli ask the audience. The audience sweat-dropped at this.

"CHANGE NOW!!!"

"Ok…Ok..., Sheesh no need to shout you know," Cagalli grunted.

"Take a deep breath, ok let's start again."

"Onceuponthetime, inthedarkestforest, therewasagirlnamedLittleRedRidingHood. Shenamedthatbecauseshelovedtoweararedhood."

Cagalli entered wearing a red hood, skipping along the stage.

"Ok, that's better." The Narrator said, approving Cagalli's hood. She then continued her story telling. "Little Red Riding Hood was an obedient and good girl. One day her mother bakes cakes for her grandma because she is sick, so she asked Little Red Riding Hood to bring it to her grandma as well as visit her. At that time, Little Red Riding Hood was outside playing with cars, I mean doll… EHMMM… **DOLL**," The Narrator stressed the word doll.

Cagalli look at the narrator, frowning and quickly change her _speed racer_ car into a Barbie doll, muttering _'what in the hell is wrong with girl playing with car?'_

"Little Red Riding Hood, can you please send this to your grandma?" The Narrator said posing as her mother.

"But...It's hot and I rather sit by the pool, thank you," Cagalli AKA Little Red Riding Hood said pulling her shade back. _Wait wasn't she playing just now????_

"You must go, didn't I state before that Little Red Riding Hood was a good and obedient girl?" The Narrator hissed at Cagalli.

"So?" Cagalli said, frowning. She just cannot relate between those two things and the fact that she need to get out from the comfort of lying by the pool.

The Narrator sweat-dropped.

"It's mean that she must obey her mother and be a GOOD GIRL and go to her Grandma's house," a vein-popped from The Narrator's head.

"Ohh… so?" Cagalli asked.

"So, get your lazy bum and go to your grandma's house," The Narrator shouted at her, unable to restraining her irritation anymore. "Opps sorry guys, now let's continue" She said to the audience leaving them fall like anime style.

"Little Red Riding Hood took the basket from her mother and began to walk to her grandma house.

Cagalli entered the stage wearing a helmet and a Ducati bike beside her (_Wait how did she manage to bring that thing on the stage???_)

"I said she walk," The Narrator glared at Cagalli.

"But it much easier if she ride a motorcycle," Cagalli said, tried to reasoning her action.

"There is no motorcycle at that times and she is only 11 years old how did she managed to ride a motorcycle, huh?" The Narrator said.

"Emmm… illegal racer???"

"Urgghhh… You're impossible, just change." The Narrator screamed.

Cagalli went behind the stage to park her motorcycles and came back bouncing into the stair. She began to pretend to pick flower along the road. Satisfied with this The Narrator continued her story.

"Little Red Riding Hood saw many flowers and decided to pick for her grandma when suddenly a wolf jump from her back." The Narrator put her best voice of eerie when she mentioned the wolf.

_Blink_

_Blink_

_Blink_

_Blink_

_Blink_

"Where's the wolf?" The Narrator asked Cagalli

"I don't know." Cagalli shooked her head

"How come you didn't know? Aren't you supposed to act for this story?" The Narrator said, her eyes fixed on Cagalli

"Because I'm Little Red Riding Hood?" Cagalli said cutely.

"No, I want you to become the wolf." The Narrator ordered her.

"Okay…Okay," Cagalli went back behind the stage and wear the wolf costume.

"Ok. Let's continue, the Wolf see Little Red Riding Hood basket which full of cakes and his mouth watered for he had barely had meal for that day. Then the wolf asks little Red Riding Hood."

"Little Red Riding Hood, my sweet Little Red Riding Hood your cake looks really tasty, could you give me some of it," The Wolf asks.

_Silence_

_Silence_

_Silence_

_Silence_

_Silence_

"Where is The Little Red Riding Hood?" The Narrator shouted at Cagalli.

"But I'm the wolf now." Cagalli shouted back at her.

"So change back to Little Red Riding Hood," The Narrator said.

Cagalli quickly change her costume and wear he infamous red hood.

"No, Mr. Wolf, this is for my Grandma," then Cagalli pulled off her hood and wear back her Wolf costume.

"Oh please just a tiny weenie bit of it." The Wolf pleaded, and then Cagalli changed back to Little Red Riding Hood.

"STOP, STOP!!" The Narrator cried in anguish. "It cannot be like this. Well I'll be the wolf." The narrator snatched the costume from Cagalli and wears it.

"After a while, the wolf left Little Red Riding Hood, and began to plan how to get the cake from her," The Narrator said, continuing the story.

"He…he…he… I just need to lock up her Grandma and disguised myself as Grandma and then the cake will be MINE… Bwahahaha…" The Wolf laughed evilly.

--------------------------

Grandma's house

"Grandma, are you there, I'm coming to visit you," Little Red Riding Hood said from the closed door.

"Come in, dear, the door is not locked," The Grandma slash The Wolf said.

"Grandma, why you voice is so harsh?" Asked Little Red Riding Hood when she was sitting comfortably in front of her Grandma.

"It's because I have a sore throat," The Wolf said sweetly.

"Grandma, why is that your nail is so sharp and long?" Little Red Riding Hood said, examining her Grandma's nail.

"It's because I forgot to cut them," a vein popped in his head

And the Questioning and Answering continued till it reach to…

"Grandma, Grandma. I have another question,"

"It better be, you have already asked me 99 questions."

"Ok…Ok… I want to know why is that you nose is so big?" This is the last straw, The Wolf can not longer contain his anger especially if anyone mentioned about his nose.

"It's because I'm The Wolf," the Wolf said, trying to capture Little Red Riding Hood.

"Uwaa… Run!!!" The Little Red Riding Hood screamed in terror.

"You can run but you can't hide, Cakes here I come!" The Wolf laughed gleefully at the prospect and continued his chasing. He chased Little Red Riding Hood around her Grandma's house and the forest.

After a while,

"Where is she? Where are the cakes?" The wolf asked himself. "Do you see her anywhere?" the Wolf asked the audience. When suddenly…

"Doggy, Doggy… where is you? Doggy… Doggy… Ahha… there you are" The Hunter exclaimed when she saw the Wolf. She quickly put the chain around his neck and began to drag him.

"But…But… my cake…"

"Good doggy… come… let's go home. It's already late, I need give you some bath, and you sure smell filthy" The wolf began to whine but it was ignored by the hunter.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!," The Wolf whined into the silent forest for his misfortune.

"And Little Red Riding Hood went back to her grandmother house safely and they all live happily ever after." Cagalli said, ending the story…

Wait what is that?????

Behind the trees another pair of yellowish eyes was eying both of them with interest.

Or it is?

_Owari_

* * *

Cagalli- That story was suck.

Sakurahana88- Hey I was right beside you, if you want to comment please go and find some place where I cannot hear you, okay?

Cagalli- yeah… yeah whatever… Okay guys please review this ehhmmm… 'interesting' story.

Sakurahana88- Hey!!!!


End file.
